


Sober

by ineedalotofmeat



Category: Banana Bus Sqaud
Genre: #buttsexohm, 3p暗示, 3p暗示！, Jonathan和Luke是攻！, M/M, Ohm是受！, 混乱的搞笑文一篇
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedalotofmeat/pseuds/ineedalotofmeat
Summary: “我一觉醒来发现自己裸着身体和同样赤身裸体的两个好兄弟躺在同一张床上睡在同一条被子里，我该怎么办，在线等急。”





	Sober

Ryan是被手机的震动吵醒的。

他试图睁开眼睛，但眼球的酸涩让还迷糊的他忍不住发出一声呻吟，不，他拒绝睁眼。下意识以为自己睡在自家卧室的Ryan翻了个身用左手朝床头柜摸去，但他没有摸到手机，而是先摸到了男人的胡子。

手机的震动声在这时停止了。

什么鬼？

在Ryan的记忆里，会睡在他自己床上还留胡子的男人在他屋子里只有一个，那就是他自己。

Ryan辛苦地让眼睛打开了一丝缝隙试图看清眼前。

Ryan看到了男人赤裸的胳膊。

“操……”

被Ryan摸到了胡子的男人发出一声嘶哑的脏话，啪地一下打开了Ryan还停在对方下巴上的手。

“——什？！”Ryan倒吸了口气，他把自己差点大喊出声的脏话咽了下去。

他终于瞪大了自己的眼睛。

躺在他身边的男人翻了个身背对了Ryan，然后他看到了男人背上右肩处有一划黑色记号笔留下的印子。

什么？

Ryan战战兢兢地眨了眨眼睛，他深深吸了一口气然后屏住了呼吸。

这时Ryan的右侧有什么动了动，他感觉到另个人的脚踢到了自己的小腿上，那脚趾贴上他的皮肤后像是不满有人挡住自己一样，索性抬了起来搁在了Ryan的小腿上。

……Shit。

Ryan小心地转头看过去。实际上这点小动作并不会影响在酒精影响下已经睡死的另外两个男人，但Ryan还是忍不住这样做。

他看到了睡在自己右侧的男人熟睡的脸。

Fuck。

Jonathan平稳的炽热呼吸一下一下吹拂到Ryan的鼻尖上。

What the fuck？

Luke发出一声含糊的声音，听起来还没醒，他动了动自己还有记号笔印子的右肩，Ryan的脑浆动了起来，那是昨晚Jonathan和他恶作剧时在Luke肩膀上留下的印子。

“……”Ryan瞪大眼睛看向陌生的——不，他认识这个天花板，这是Jonathan家的卧室。但那个恶作剧最终是终止在了Jonathan家的客厅——为什么他会在……这个卧室里？

Ryan正赤身裸体地和两个裸男躺在一张床上。他低了低头。不，现在是他们三个裸男躺在同张床上盖着同一条被单。

Ryan听着房间里两个平稳的呼吸声和墙上挂着的空调发出的声响，说不上是生气还是郁闷地叹气。

“我操……”

“——怎么了，Ryan？”Evan温和的声音从Ryan紧贴在右耳的手机里传出，Ryan再次忍不住叹了口气，但这次他远比前面刚睡醒的时候要冷静了许多。

“呃，我很好，没事，我只是……我只是昨晚喝的有点多，感觉不是很好。”Ryan闭着眼睛用空闲的左手揉了揉鼻间。“我脑袋痛的快炸了。”还有他的身体也是。

“你们昨晚喝了不少吧，Jon大半夜还发了个ins，看起来你们喝光的酒瓶快把餐桌挤爆了。”

“嗯哼，”Ryan含糊地应了一声。他猜自己暂时不想再接触酒精了。

“Jon和Luke还没起床？”

“还没呢，他们应该喝得比我多了好几倍。”

“上帝，祝他们的肝还健康着。”Evan低笑两声，“ok，那别忘记和他们说声今晚上个游戏，晚点见。”

“好，晚点见。”

Ryan挂断电话后把手机放在了旁边的干燥洗漱台上，他用手捂住脸大声叹息。

感谢上帝。

他顺利地在没有打扰两人睡眠的前提下离开了被窝，然后在地上被丢得乱七八糟的衣服里找到了自己带来的家居裤和内裤还有背心。

窝在厕所里打电话给朋友不是很礼貌，但Ryan那时候迫切找点什么来分散自己混乱的大脑。

昨晚——昨晚他干了什么？

他们是不是喝多了？那是肯定的。

他们为什么都光着躺在这张大床上？因为喝多了吧。

一般喝多了会这样毫不介意地脱光了躺在同张床上吗？……我他妈哪知道。

Ryan从未如此怀疑过自己的想法是不是直男该想的。

他应该完全不在意他们光着睡在一起吗？太在意似乎显得自己很基佬，但他应该完全不在意吗？

Ryan低头看了眼自己的裤裆。

操你的，感谢你在我睡醒的时候没有挺起来。

Ryan左右摇了摇脑袋试图让自己再清醒点，当然，他其实已经很清醒了，但他忍不住。他抓起洗漱台上的手机看了眼手机，好吧，他该洗漱一下。 

热水澡让Ryan身体的酸痛缓解了不少，他把背心套在身上后双手朝上伸展了一下腰身。当他把左手放到了门把手的时候，门外传来的动静让他僵住了身子。

玻璃碰到桌子表面时发出了清脆的声响。

……他们醒了？

Ryan的手指立即松开了冰冷的把手。

“嘿，别趴在桌子上！”

“操你的，别踢我家的椅子，Ok？我还头痛着，我有权利趴在我自己家的餐桌上休息！”

“带着你的头滚开，我要放餐盘了。”

“更年期吗，Luke？”

“闭上你的嘴乖乖等吃饭。”

透过浴室的木门Ryan能模糊听到他两个好友的对话，一如每个一起醒来的早上，他们对话总是这样听起来满是起床气。

……当然，是在每个他们不是睡在同一张床上的早上。

Ryan想起有过好几次他们甚至是一起在客厅的地毯上醒来的，前一天夜晚他们通宵一块打游戏又或者一块看电影……有时候看着看着就会睡着，大多数时间他都是最先躺在长沙发上的那个，Jon和Luke会各自长沙发左右两边单人坐的小沙发上，然后等早上醒来的时候，他们都会滚在客厅的地毯上，各自盖着自己的毯子，醒来的时候一边抱怨彼此怎么都睡着了一边因为身体的酸痛而发出呻吟。

Ryan突然想起昨晚他们好像叫了披萨外卖。他们喝了差不多半个冰箱的啤酒，然后Luke说着他们需要叫点披萨来配Jon新租回来的电影。然后……然后披萨还没到，他们就先在沙发上睡着了，后来还是外卖按了门铃吵醒了他们。Ryan想起自己刚醒来时酸痛的四肢，他们真该改改这个看电视看着看着会睡着的习惯。

推开浴室的门之前Ryan深深吸了一口气。

“嘿，早，Ryan。”Luke左手端着白色的餐盘，右手刚把一杯冰咖啡放在了自己专用的餐桌座位前。“我弄了点培根和鸡蛋。”

“Ok，”Ryan下意识用手把还挂在脑袋上的毛巾擦了擦自己前面就已经擦得半干的脑袋，他那瞬间感觉到了尴尬，但一切太过自然反而显得心生尴尬的自己很奇怪，他咳嗽了一声，“顺便说，早。”

Luke奇怪地看了Ryan一眼。

Shit。

Ryan希望Luke不要开口问什么。

趴在餐桌上的Jon抬起了头，他额前的短发不知道是睡得翘起来还是前面趴在手臂上的时候被自己压的翘了起来，Ryan注意到的瞬间突然想笑。“嘿，还想来瓶啤酒吗，Ryan？”

“去你的。”Ryan笑了起来。

Ryan喝了一口自己的橙汁，放下杯子的时候他舔了舔残留在嘴角上的汁液，他们总是笑Ryan太嗜甜，连买的橙汁都要比其他牌子的甜上许多，但每次Ryan倒自己买来的橙汁给他们喝的时候他们从来不抱怨。

Jon和Luke手边的玻璃杯里是已经各自都喝了不少的橙汁。

“Evan早上发短信给我了，”Jon停了停，对着自己餐盘里的荷包蛋打了个哈欠。

Luke看着Jon的样子，眼角似乎抽了一下，但他什么都没说。

Ryan猜Luke正一肚子气，比如宿醉带来的头疼，比如莫名其妙的烦躁，比如他的起床气。

不过Luke平时就经常对着Jon发脾气，Ryan早就看习惯了，他甚至很喜欢看他们两个吵来吵去。

“……然后呢？”Luke挪开了视线，转而看着自己的餐盘，他用银叉戳起一片番茄塞进了自己嘴里。

“约我们晚上一块Prop Hunt。”Jonathan无精打采地戳起自己完整的荷包蛋丢上了左手里瘫着的白面包。

“他前面也和我说了。”Ryan边说边想着为什么那个荷包蛋没从叉子上掉下来。

“他打给你了？”Luke拿起自己那杯咖啡，褐色的眼睛透过白色的水汽看向Ryan。Ryan和他对上眼睛的时候差一点咬到自己舌头。

“对，早上给我发了个短信，我就回了个电。”操，Ryan没必要解释的那么清楚的。他现在宁肯自己咬到舌头了。

“好啊，我今晚没有计划。”Luke垂下眼睛喝了口咖啡，“老时间？”

“应该是老时间。”

Ryan听到Jon那么回答，他没有看向另外两人，而是像很专心在吃自己那份炒蛋那样用银叉戳起两块塞进嘴里忙着咀嚼。

一切好像都很……平常。

“Luke，”

“什么？”

“把盐给我。”

“接着。”

“谢了……Ryan，来点盐吗？”Jon对着挤了挤眼睛，“Luke的炒蛋难吃死了，不加点盐你怎么吃的下去。”

“嘿，”Luke压低了声音威胁，“想要我踹你只要开口说句‘请’。”

Jonathan也没等Ryan回答就拿起瓶子往Ryan的餐盘里倒了几下，“我知道你不好意思说——我来帮你。”

如果要比厨艺，Luke远比Jonathan更适合呆在厨房，但Jonathan做得炒蛋很好吃。Luke从来不开口承认这点但他应该比Ryan更清楚。

“哼嗯——”Ryan做作地摸了摸自己的下巴像是思考了一下，然后他再吃了一口这份炒蛋，“你没说错，果然好吃多了。”

“操你的，Ryan，还有你，”Luke的脚踹了一下Jonathan坐着的椅子。

“操！”

Ryan假装没有看到Jonathan差点屁股掉出椅子的傻样。

“Ryan？”

“Yeah？”

Luke挪了挪屁股，像是身体往下滑动了一点，紧接着Ryan就感觉到餐桌下Luke的长腿踩在了他的椅腿上。

“别逼我这么做？”Luke对他挑眉。

“……”Ryan轻咳一声，低头吃了一口炒蛋，“嗯，Luke，你的炒蛋是最棒的。”

Ryan假装没有看到Luke嗤笑一声的样子。

一切平常到Ryan差一点就忘记了早上三个裸男躺在同张床上盖着同一张被子是在自己身上发生的事，他和往常一样坐进了Luke车子的副驾驶位子里，腿上放着自己的背包，接过了Luke递给他的薄荷糖。

Luke熟练地打着方向盘将车开出了Jonathan家的车库，车子在开过Jonathan家门时Luke腾出了右手对着站在门口的Jon做了个赶回去的动作，Ryan差点笑出了声。

Jon对着Luke 比了个中指，随即转身回了房子里。

一切都和往常一样。

“你还记得昨晚吗？”

Luke突然开口问。

Ryan的后颈一下竖起了寒毛。

“什、什么？”

Luke抬眼看了眼车后镜，“你一个人吃掉了两盒夏威夷披萨。你最好回去坐点仰卧起坐再开电脑。”他叹了口气，“我真不敢相信，我竟然一个人也吃掉了两份披萨。”

噢，他是指吃的。

Ryan又突然放下了心，“ok，我猜我们扔出去的披萨盒有十个了吧。”

“还好，八个。你是直接回家？要帮你停在沃尔玛附近吗？”

“呃——好，帮我停在沃尔玛吧。”

“ok。”

Ryan其实没有采购的计划，但他突然不希望Luke开到他家门口把他亲自送回家。

操，他在想什么。

“谢了，Luke，”Ryan下车理了理自己的衣服，他回头对着Luke摇了摇手，“小心驾驶。”

Luke笑了一声，“我会的，鸡妈妈。晚上见。”

“晚上见。”

Ryan终于躺到自己家的沙发上时感觉就像在Luke和Jon的手下度过了充满了无氧器械的一天。

上帝，相信我，你不会喜欢无氧器械这个词和Jon还有Luke放在一句话里的样子的。

“Buddy——好的好的，Daddy很好，不用担心。”Ryan揉了揉用舌头舔自己下巴的Buddy，他闭着眼睛把上半身压到自己胸口的Buddy一把抱到自己怀里。

暖热紧贴着Ryan的胸口，他在那热度和重量下安心地吐了口气。他蜷曲自己的手指，像是在替Buddy抓痒一样轻轻挠了挠Buddy的脑袋。

Ryan不喜欢家里太安静，他的手指向下抓了抓Buddy的背，Buddy动了动脑袋，热气吹拂在Ryan的下巴上。

他喜欢和Jon还有Luke呆在一起的感觉。当然，他有很多朋友，他也享受和他们在一起玩乐时候的感觉，但——

“嗯哼，和你一起的感觉也很棒，伙计，”Ryan笑着揉了揉Buddy的脑袋亲了它脑门一口，“那很棒，我喜欢那样。”

和Jon还有Luke一起的时候也是那样。

……不，我没有说我们睡在一张床上裸着身体的感觉很棒。

Ryan觉得自己头痛好像又回来了，连同身体的疲劳都一块扑了过来。他想忘记早上经历的那些。

Buddy的体温让躺在沙发上只是打算躺一下的Ryan开始昏昏欲睡起来，他闭上眼睛想着就再躺个五分钟，没错，就五分钟，时间到了他就起来。

于是Ryan的大脑半进入了朦胧的梦境里。

不知道是不是因为自己前面想到了健身和那两个人，他梦到了有一次和Jon在Luke家过夜的事。  
Luke家有一个房间里全是健身器械，那时候Luke怂恿着他躺上了练仰卧起坐的器械上。

他为了防止连帽衫的兜帽妨碍自己动作，索性将帽子罩在脑袋上。

Ryan刚躺下去，Jon就冲上来撩起Ryan的连帽衫在他的肚子上狠狠拍了一巴掌。

“操！”

“哈哈哈！”Jonathan立刻举起双手后退了好几步退到了躺着的Ryan没法用手打到的范围外，“哇哦，Ryan，你真的很需要仰卧起坐，快做吧，教练Luke等着你呢。”

“操你的，Jonathan，”Ryan对着Jon咧嘴，他可不是在对这个家伙笑。

“咳，”

“我听到你笑了，Luke，别想用咳嗽蒙混过去。混蛋。”

“哇哦——”Luke离开举手做投降，“我是冤枉的，Daddy Ohm，我可不是故意的。”

“我知道，你是有意的。”

“哇哦哇哦——”Luke夸张地按着胸口，“我的天啊，我亲爱的Ryan，你竟然这样想我！”

“呕，”Jonathan缩起肩膀，“这有点恶心。”

“你闭嘴，Jon。没看到我忙着和daddy Ryan说话吗。”

“我得说，这真的有点恶心。”Ryan用兜帽遮住了自己的眼睛，“上帝啊，我还是专心做我的仰卧起坐吧。”

“一个仰卧起坐都没做的人正在说要专心做但他一个都还没做呢？”

“ok，okokokok——”Ryan大声说着将双手举在了耳边，“我在锻炼了，教练Luke！”

“一！”

“……上帝，你还真演起来了。”

“嘿，Ryan，动起来动起来！”

“闭嘴吧Jon——”

“嘿！”

Ryan被那声铃音吓得差点从沙发上滚下来，他唰的一下坐了起来。

“接电话！”

“什么？什么鬼，Ok ok ok我在做仰卧起坐——”Ryan眨了眨眼睛，他发现自己看着的不是Luke家的天花板，他愣住了，“……什么？”

Ryan感觉自己的心跳几乎快要跳出胸口了。硬生生从梦境中醒来的感觉很糟糕，非常糟糕，Ryan甚至能清晰感觉到自己太阳穴边上的神经在突突跳着。

“嘿！接电话！”

为什么我的家里会有Jonathan的声音？

Ryan张大嘴巴，深深吸了口气，他扭动脑袋看向沙发边上的矮桌，上面正摆着这噪音的制造者。

“What the……”Ryan没说完那句脏话，他拿起手机，手机在震动的同时再次播放起了前面那吵耳的铃音，“嘿！接电话！”

来电显示写着Jonathan，而上面显示的照片——Ryan不会认错的，那是Jonathan比中指的右手。操？他什么时候用自己的手机录了这样的铃音还拍了这样的照片？

“……操，”Ryan无法肯定自己现在到底是气到想笑还是什么。他按下了接听键，“嘿，你他妈什么时候动过我的手机的？”

“什么？你现在才发现？”Jon笑着的声音从电话另一边传来。

Ok，Ryan现在一时分不清自己究竟是想揍他还是想叹气，“搞什么？你什么时候干的？”

“昨晚你一个人干掉了好几瓶我和Luke的啤酒以后。你知道你彻底喝醉后根本不看我们给你什么你拿到就喝吗？”

“……Shit。”

“我还是第一次看到你醉成这样，讲实话，你以前因为这个闯过祸吧？”

“上帝——我只和你还有Luke一起的时候醉成过这样，我可是能好好养活自己照顾自己的成年男人，我之前都不会喝多的。”

“好吧，我质疑这点，至少昨晚你没有像你说的那样‘不会喝多’。”

Ryan甚至能想象到Jon在那边边笑边耸肩，肯定让人气得牙痒痒。

“这不是重点，我找你是有别的事。”

“……你在我不知道的时候动过我手机这点我觉得是很重要的事。”

“那是你昨晚自己主动把手机给我们让我们这么干的，上帝。你一点点都不记得昨晚你干了什么？”

Ryan一下子噎住了。

“……那么，你找我是有什么重要的事？”

“我听到讽刺了，Daddy Ohm。”

Ryan翻了个白眼。

“……我猜你不记得昨晚你干嘛了。”

Jonathan的声音突然失去了之前的情绪，就好像一张七彩的纸张上面的颜色突然变成了一片白，Ryan疑惑地眨了眨眼睛。

“你知道你忘记了什么吗？”

“……什么？”Ryan只能愣愣地跟着询问。

“你——”Jon压低着声音像是生气又像是在威胁，“——你他妈把你的臭袜子忘在了我的脏衣篮里。”

“……什、等一下，什么？”

“你的，臭袜子。你听清了吗？”

“……”Ryan揉了揉自己的脸，大声叹气。

“你叹什么气？”

“Come on，拜托！Jon！你和Luke忘了多少双袜子多少条内裤在我这，你们知道吗，我甚至得腾出一个抽屉把你们的东西丢在里面，上帝！”

“……”Jon大概在抓脑袋，因为他沉默了好一会。“好吧，看来我们三个彼此彼此。”

“……我也不想知道我到底失踪了多少双袜子在Luke家和你家。”

“相信我，比你以为的数字要多。”Jonathan笑了起来。

这可比前面突然没有情绪的声音好多了。Jonathan说话的时候总是有那么多情绪在里面，Ryan喜欢他这点。

“我下次会提醒你们把他们全部带走的。”

“那是好主意。那么——你怎么样？你昨晚喝了不少，我前面总是忘记问你，那得怪Luke。”

“嘿，你自己忘记关心我和他没关系吧。”Ryan舒了口气，他重新平躺在沙发上，“我很好，感谢上帝我在你家习惯把手机调成静音，如果早上Evan给我电话的时候是被你的那个铃音吵醒，我会直接把手机砸在你脸上。”

“放心好了，”Jon在另一边笑了起来，“只有我和Luke打电话给你的时候你才会听到那些可爱的铃声，我录得不错吧？”

“去你的，混账，我刚刚差点被你吓的从沙发上滚下来。”

“你先得改改那个躺在沙发上就能睡着的毛病。”

“okok——我会考虑一下的。”

“那可是Ohm式的‘no’，别以为我不知道。”

是啊是啊，你们什么都知道。

Ryan无声地笑了起来。这就是为什么他喜欢和你还有Luke呆在一起。

“喝点该死的橙汁而不是红茶饮料，你听到没？”

“好的好的，你可比Luke还啰嗦。”

“相信我，等会Luke就来啰嗦你了。到时候你就知道他录了什么铃音了。”

“……别以为我没听出来你在幸灾乐祸。”

“Come on！这可是我们爱你的方式！”

“谢了谢了，我也爱你们，上帝。”

“——你们昨晚的派对不错啊，”Evan说出口的话差点让正在喝水的Ryan笑得呛起来，他立刻放下水杯调整了一下自己的麦克风和耳机。

“Delirious告诉你的？”

“你今天没看他和Cartoonz的推特吗？上面有两个你的短视频。”

“上帝……”Ryan笑了起来，“我真不知道，我今天还没来得及看。”

“宿醉，Ha？”

“对……差不多，我还得好好安慰下Buddy。”

“你真是个好爸爸啊，Daddy Ohm？”

“是啊——我是个负责的好男人——”

“哇哦，”Jonathan的声音突然插了进来，“你终于怀孕了，Ohm？”

“What？！嘿，才不是那回事！”

“没错没错，而且我是孩子的父亲，”Evan笑着，“你觉得取什么名字比较好，Delirious？”

“什么？！天哪！我一定要当孩子的教父！Ohm！你听到了吗！”

“噢Jesus……”

Ryan在这点上没有说谎，他看了自己的短信和电话，却没有点开推特和Ins去看他的好友放了些什么。他在Evan和Jonathan聊天的间隙拿起手机翻了翻。

“嘿，你瞧，是谁正在睡觉？”镜头的开始是穿着灰色罩衫和家居裤的男人躺在深色床单上——那是Jonathan的床，镜头上下晃了晃，然后他听到了Jonathan的笑声，“瞧瞧——我们的Daddy Ohm睡得正香呢！”

Ryan忍不住笑了起来。他们的好朋友就算是开玩笑也依旧尊重他的隐私——他们在Ryan的脸上放了一本摊开的杂志，这完全掩盖了他的五官和头发。

“你知道吗，Delirious，”

“What？Cartoonz~”

Luke的脑袋出现在了镜头内，他露出一个不怀好意的笑，“我一直想试一件事情。”

“比如说？”

“比如——把我们的空披萨盒放在Ohm的肚子上，然后把瓶子放在上面——”Luke说着左手拿起了他们刚喝了一半的啤酒酒瓶，里面还剩一半的黄色液体在他的晃动下冒出白色的泡沫，右手摇了摇空的披萨盒。“然后来瞧瞧看起来是不是很棒。”

“搞什么，Cartoonz，那听起来超无聊。”

“拜托，他在睡觉，我们不可能吵醒他让他起来陪我们继续打该死的生化危机7！”

“好的好的——我还是觉得那听起来超无聊。”

“你他妈的闭嘴。”

Ryan看到Luke给Jonathan丢了一个白眼就转身把空盒子丢在了自己的肚子上，他刚刚摆上第一个瓶子Ryan就注意到自己发出了像是要睡醒又好像是梦话的呻吟，他看到自己的手指摸上了罩在自己脸上的杂志，下一秒似乎就会被扯下来。

“Shit！”Luke和Jonathan同时骂出了一句脏话，他看到镜头晃了晃，然后这段视频就结束了。

噢上帝。Ryan用手背压在自己的嘴唇上，如果不这样做他得大声笑出来了。上帝，我的天啊——Ryan忍不住自己的笑意。

好吧，今天的凌晨四点——镜头晃动的时候捕捉到了Jonathan放在床头的电子时钟，而发布就是在那不久后——那瓶子肯定是掉到了床单上，然后里面还没完全喝光的啤酒弄脏了床单，可怜的Jonathan的床单。

Ryan突然发现自己可能已经解决了自己早上遇到的谜题。他们为什么会裸着睡在床上？为什么视频里的深色床单变成了早上他看到的白色床单？有可能是啤酒在Luke的动作下撒了……Ryan想了想那些白色泡沫，有时候啤酒简直让人憎恨，是吧？它们如果洒在人的手上就会又粘又麻烦，更别说床单和他们身上的衣服了，那还是半夜让人想睡觉的凌晨四点。

“嘿，”Ryan突然开口打断了Evan和Jonthan的对话，“我觉得我还挺聪明的，你们不觉得吗？”

“Well，我挺同意这点的。”Evan先回答了。

Jonathan在Evan之后这么回答道：“呕——”

“操，Delirious，你怎么能这样对我？”

“什么？Delirious对你做了什么，Ohm？”Luke紧接着也上线了，“Come on，干了什么？说出来让我也开心开心。”

“……Come on，Luke！”

“嘿——我们正在说我和Ohm的小孩该取什么名字，”Evan笑着就把这个笑话送给了Luke，“你觉得呢，Cartoonz？”

“噢上帝……”Ryan觉得自己用手扶额也没用，他们根本就看不到。

“而我会成为那小孩的教父！哈！Cartoonz，是不是很羡慕？”

“去你的我会羡慕。”Luke那边发出了奇怪的噪音，“嘿，Ohm，说吧，你的孩子需要什么，我可以全买了。”他咳嗽一声，“我可是他的教父，我当然需要为他买点什么。”

“噢，我们已经确定他是个男孩了吗？”

“Evan——”Ryan哭笑不得，“我觉得女孩子更好一点。我总是喜欢女儿的。”

“Ok，”Luke似乎在看手机，“我来物色点裙子。”

“好吧，我觉得我可以买点缎带什么的东西。”

“Delirious？我觉得你可以先去买点尿布什么的？”Ryan觉得自己交了一群非常热闹的朋友。

“……So，你觉得，我确实挺聪明的对吧？”Ryan躺在Luke家里的沙发上看着Buddy的视频，Jonathan还没到。

坐在单人沙发上的Luke手里举着白色的马克杯对着这样开口的Ryan挑起了眉头。Ryan看了一眼Luke的表情，你知道，他脸上的表情就是那种……当你的朋友想要直白地说出什么不是很好听的话，但好像又不确定他说出口究竟有没有什么用。

“Yeah……嗯，”Luke模棱两可地挪开视线，喝了一口自己的饮料，“我觉得你，嗯，挺聪明的，yeah，对，挺聪明的。”

“你在敷衍我，我可听出来了。”

“没错没错，你真的挺聪明的。”Luke笑了一声。

“好的好的，你真他妈爱我。”Ryan翻了个白眼继续看自己手机里的视频。

“在看什么呢？”

“Buddy，想看吗？”

Luke起身走到了Ryan脑袋靠着的沙发扶手这里弯下了腰看了眼，Ryan大方地挪了挪手机的位子以便Luke看。

“这是什么时候的？”

“昨天晚上，我和他说今天要带你过来到你家里来，他就特别兴奋……“

“看来他挺喜欢这里的？”

“对，你和Jon的家他都挺喜欢的。”

“那当然，这可是我自豪的房子。”

瞧瞧他骄傲的样子，Ryan抬头看了眼Luke。“你知道你很爱炫耀吗？”

“当然，嘿，”Luke从口袋里掏出手机，“传给我吧，和平时一样。”

“你真是Buddy的大粉丝，哈？”Ryan伸手接过了Luke的苹果，“你的移动硬盘里是不是专门为Buddy的视频单独建了一个文件夹？”

“没错没错，Daddy Ohm，行行好，把小可爱的视频发我吧。”

一点诚意都没有。Ryan对着Luke翻了白眼的表演做了一个鬼脸。

“谢了。”Luke站直身体，“我出去买点啤酒，过一会Jonathan应该就到了。”

“我们可以等会一块去。”

“我正好也要买点别的东西，你就躺着吧。”Luke弹了一下Ryan的脑门，“直播到今早三点，哈？”

“……”Ryan沉默着摸了摸自己被弹的地方，那其实没用太大力气，只是轻轻敲了一下而已。“好的好的，Ok，我们在你家，你是老大。”

“哼。”Luke笑了笑，看起来就像该死的赢家。

这是Ryan理亏，他也没什么要反驳的。“小心驾驶。”

“我走着去，很快就回来。”

“Ok。”

Ryan不该那么习惯躺在这个沙发上，不过在Luke和Jon的家里他永远不觉得自己像是在做客。更像是……Well，学生时代的住宿，只是换了个寝室那样。

其实他有点好奇，Luke是不是真的有单独为了Buddy建了一个单独的文件夹……如果有机会Luke会拿移动硬盘出来放电影的话他很乐意顺便看一眼。

Ryan看了看自己的手机屏幕，他可以把上周录的一个也发给Luke。

上帝。

我对上帝发誓。

——Ryan对上帝发誓！他绝对没有看Luke隐私的打算。那是真的，他非常尊重他的朋友，就像他们尊重他那样，他很爱他们，他绝对不是有意看Luke隐私的！

不，Ryan从一开始就不该在发视频到Luke手机里的时候操作失误，他应该更小心的。

……十二个小时前，因为不小心操作失误而看到了Luke手机里视频的前两秒的Ryan还觉得良心不安，而此刻，他……

他觉得自己要犯心脏病了。

Ryan睁大眼睛，平躺在一张铺有浅色床单的床上盖着一张浅色被罩，而他的左手边和右手边各躺着一个熟睡的男人，噢，他们睡得可香了，那炽热的体温可是只有睡着的人才会有的。

他不敢挪动自己的四肢，连脑袋都不敢动。

“……What the……”他动了动嘴，最终没敢把这句脏话说出口，只是做了个口型。

Ryan昨晚看到的视频前两秒并没有什么画面，只有黑屏，但录下了清晰的声音那是男人的低喘声。

昨晚他喝多了，但没有喝多到脑子彻底失去记忆，他很清楚那种情况下的自己并没有失去自己的大脑。

上帝。

Ryan闭上眼睛，说不准自己心脏跳得飞快是因为什么。

他和他的两个好兄弟一起打了一炮，手动的，还做了两次。

噢，不不不，如果光说昨晚，那可不止两次了。

“操。”

**Author's Note:**

> 没错，就这样结束了。  
> 一开始只是一个如同简介那样突然想到的一个搞笑脑洞。  
> 但实际上从头到尾就是一篇让人混乱让人莫名其妙的文，不过这篇就是这个效果。  
> 关于结局这里，非常欢迎你们大开脑洞奇思妙想。  
> A，他们三个人愉快地谈恋爱了。  
> B，Jonathan和Ryan谈恋爱了。  
> C，Luke和Ryan谈恋爱了。  
> D，Ryan假装什么都不知道继续日常生活。  
> 以上选项可以自行脑洞。  
> 谢谢你们看到这里:)


End file.
